A tale of a Princess, a Hero, and Great Evil
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: The story, from Zelda's point of view. It all starts on Zelda's 10th birthday. I have 2 chapters but I won't be writing this story anymore.. So go look at my other ones!
1. The Birthday Girl's Dream

This is my first fanfic. Its kinda short, but I hope you like it. I will be adding more chapters soon! Any comments would be appreciated!Thanx!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Tale of a Princess, a Hero, and Great Evil**

A little girl sighed. She was so bored. She was used to working, and stitching, and all sorts or those things that girls like her did. But today, she didn't. Today was her 10th birthday. She thought to herself, "Wow, today, I am turning 10. Time sure passes quickly."

She was wearing a pink and white dress, with a matching headdress. It was a present that her mother had saved for her daughters 10th birthday. But her mother died after she was born. She never really knew her. The girl was also wearing necklace, with a big jewel on the front. That was her mother's also.

"Zelda!" said someone, "Princess Zelda! There you are. I have been looking all over for you! I should have known you would be here, in the Royal Gardens. Come, the King wants your presence, so we must get you ready."

"Impa!" Zelda replied, "I know I told you to always call me by my name. Yes, I suppose we shall go get ready."

Soon enough, they were in Zelda's room. Impa, Zelda's sworn protector, had informed her that her father looked very serious, and that Zelda should be ready to see a crowd of visitors. As they were talking, Impa was brushing Zelda's beautiful, shoulder length honey colored hair. "I don't see why you never keep your hair down. It is so beautiful when like this", said Impa. "Oh Impa," replied Zelda "you know my father. Ever since…ever since mother, he wont let anyone have his or her hair down. Even the servants have to have it in a bun or something." "Yes, yes," sighed Impa.

An hour later, Princess Zelda was coming into the Throne Room. Her father, the King, was sitting on his throne, and was talking to a tall dark man. The man looked familiar, like a… "My Princess," said the King, "please, come meet this man. He is G-" "Ganondorf Dragmire, at your service" said the man. He turned back to the King, "Your Majesty, I have come as King of the Gerudos, to make peace." Zelda gasped, "_King of Gerudos_…"

After Ganondorf had left, the King took his Princess around outside. "So, my little princess, what did you plan to do today?" asked the King. Zelda replied, "Well, father, I was not sure. Earlier, I had planned to stay in the garden and stop to smell the roses. Then I wasn't sure." "Well then," said the King, "I say, we go to the stables" "Okay"

"Oh, my. Father, this new horse, she is so beautiful. Pure white, strong muscles, tall, not to mention, very pretty" said Zelda. Her father and her were in the stables, looking at the horses. The King showed Zelda the new horses they had gotten that morning. "Well, Princess, she shall be yours, if you like her so. I mean it, you may have the horse" Zelda gasped, "Oh my, I have my own horse. Where shall I ride her first? Hmmm…I think, the field!"

A little while later, after she argued with her father about being guarded, she rode out of the Town on her new horse, which she named Twilight. Two guards stood at the drawbridge, watching her. Zelda made Twilight trot and gallop. The Princess was a natural rider; of course, she had been riding since she was two years old.

Later that night, Zelda was very tired. She hurried to her room after feeding Twilight. She changed into her night gown, and got into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

That night she dreamed many dreams. Most of the dreams she had were prophecies. It started out with her asleep in her room…

She was suddenly woke by Impa. Impa was hurrying Zelda to get dressed. Someone was coming. Impa and Zelda heard someone walk down the hall, then the sound stopped in front of the door. Zelda and Impa stared at the door. Impa looked out the window. The door slammed open. The man, in shadows, could see nothing. Then he came into the light. It was Ganondorf. There was a sound of hoof beats on the ground. Zelda and Impa, on Twilight, were quickly riding out of Hyrule Town. As they were riding over the drawbridge into the field, Zelda saw a boy about her age, dressed in green. Beside him was a small fairy. She threw her Ocarina of Time into the moat. The boy saw it, but turned towards the bridge. Ganondorf came out on his black stallion, but stopped in front of the boy. Zelda and Impa vanished into the rain.

Zelda woke up with a gasp. "Wow, that was weird. It seemed so real. I must tell Impa as soon as I can."


	2. Link

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to anyone and everyone who commented!

SacredBlade: Yes, I was hoping it would be interesting, especially coming from Zelda's point of view. It will get more interesting, I hope, once I get deeper in this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tale of a Princess, a Hero, and Great Evil

"Impa!" said Zelda, as she walked into the Royal Study, where she found Impa. Zelda thought about everything she needed to say to Impa before Ganondorf got to the castle. Zelda told Impa about the dream she had last night, and that she thought it was a prophecy.

"Well, I…I am not sure my dear Pr-…Zelda", stuttered Impa. Impa just couldn't believe that Ganondorf, who was making the alliance today, would do such a thing as chase them from the castle. Although, it did make since, because he was a King, and of the Gerudo. But that was racist, by far, and was not allowed in the Royal Family. Impa went off to do errands, while Zelda went into the Royal Gardens, where she was right outside the throne room, so she could see her father and Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was late, but not by much. She had just seen Ganondorf walk into the Throne Room, and bow before the King of Hyrule, when Zelda heard a rustling in the bushes near her.

"Who is there?! I Demand to know!" shouted Zelda. Suddenly, a boy clothed in green crawled out, stood up and brushed himself off. Then he looked up, and he saw Zelda. "…Uhh…Hi..", he mumbled. Suddenly, a little, bright fairy popped out from under his hat, "Link, are we there y-…. Oh, hi. The princess, I am guessing?", stuttered the fairy.

Zelda looked back and forth, and then she remembered where she had seen the two, "Hello. Yes, I am Princess Zelda. You…you are the two from my dream." "Uh, hi, my name is Link…Oh, and this is my very own personal fairy, Navi". Navi ringed, and flew up above Link's head, "Hi, I am Navi. We have been sent by t-…ah!" She didn't get a chance to finish, because Link hit her mouth, or where he thought it was, to get her to shut up. In other words, he wanted to talk.

They sat there and talked, and Link explained to Zelda that the Great Deku Tree sent him, and that he had been having the same nightmares, but more than once. Then Zelda explained the problems with the man named Ganondorf. Zelda sensed her kingdom was in danger, and Link promised that he would help as much as he could. Little did either of them know about was all was going to happen.

After he got a signed letter from Zelda, to let him into Death Mountain, promising to come back and see her as soon as he could, and learning Zelda's Lullaby from Impa, who showed up at the end, Link got himself thrown out of the gardens by the gaurds.


End file.
